L'amour et la mutation peuvent très bien se mélanger
by mia-secret's
Summary: Une petite fille au nom d'Eleanor se voit séparer de son petit frère par sa mère. Quelque temps plus tard, elle va rencontré un certains Charles Xavier, pour lequel elle va tombée amoureuse. Comment va-t'il réagir lorsqu'il va revoir sa sœur et voir que son cœur est pris par la personne qui l'a empêché de s'en prendre à Shaw? Charles/OC . (Désolée si c'est un mauvais résumer).


Bonjour à vous, c'est ma première fiction sur le film x-men. J'espère que ça va vous plaire et surtout n'hésiter pas à dire ce que vous en pensez, la suivre enfin voilà ^^. Désolée si il y a pas certains détails du film en avance, j'aime bien mettre les choses à ma façon. Oh oui quand Eleanor parle par la pensée tout comme Charles, je mettrais cela : * .

* * *

Prologue

POV Eleanor :

Je me baladais dans les rues de Londres, j'aimais beaucoup cette ville et franchement depuis le jour où j'avais déposé mes bagages ici, je savais que j'y resterais pour un long moment. C'était une journée calme et malheureusement, il ne faisait pas très beau. On pouvait voir que le ciel était gris et qu'à tout moment il pouvait pleuvoir. Et comme par hasard, je n'avais pas penser à prendre de parapluie en sortant de mon bel appartement. Certes, j'étais littéralement capable de faire énormément de choses, mais pas de savoir quel temps il allait faire. C'était bien dommage pour moi car franchement, ça aurait été bien pratique surtout pour savoir comment s'habiller ou autre. J'avais seulement avec moi, une pochette dans laquelle j'avais mes papiers et mon argent ce qui était bien suffisant. J'avais aussi avec moi un journal, dans lequel j'aimais écrire mes pensées. Enfin c'est vite dit, car j'avais beau penser à le faire depuis quelque temps mais, mon journal était toujours vierge.

J'arrivais à un petit café à l'aspect bien sympathique, j'avais l'impression de me sentir dans un cocon et je ne pouvais pas imaginer d'allez dans un autre café que celui là. Comme à mon habitude, je m'asseyais sur une petite table à l'extérieur où c'était bien protégé donc comme ça même si que la pluie aurait l'idée de venir, je serais quand même tranquille à ma place. Lorsqu'un serveur venait à moi, je lui avais commandé un chocolat chaud. Avec un peu de courage, j'ouvris mon journal et en prenant un stylo qui avait dans ma pochette et commença à écrire...

-Eh bien bonjour à toi journal, je sais ça fais con de commencer de cette manière mais je n'avais pas d'idée pour débuter avec toi. Mais voilà, vu que tu n'as pas de présentation à faire alors c'est moi qui va m'en occuper car toi tu seras déjà très bien pour avoir mes pensées. Je...

Je m'arrêtais momentanément, lorsque le serveur arriva avec ma commande, je le remercier d'un signe de tête et il s'en alla. Et je repartis de suite à mon journal.

-Donc je disais, oui je m'appelle Eleanor Mathilda Lensheer, j'ai 25 ans, je suis une allemande et fière de l'être. Je mesure 1m72, je suis blonde aux yeux bleus, on dit que j'ai un visage d'ange alors que j'ai un sacré caractère. J'ai les lèvres légèrement pulpeuse, je m'habille de façon correcte enfin de façon élégante plutôt, je suis du genre à prendre soin de moi mais comme tout le monde parfois je suis plutôt en jogging, tee shirt large. Mais voilà, je crois que ça sera suffisant pour la description physique. Je peux être douce, gentille, sociale, attentionnée, humoristique et j'en passe encore. Mais je suis aussi sarcastique, rancunière, ironique, impassible... Enfin voilà tu as un peu compris, je suis une personne qui peut aussi gentille que méchante, quand il le faut. Ah oui il faut surtout que je me confie sur un autre point. Je possède quelque chose, que d'autre non pas. Je suis une mutante, alors oui ça peut sonné super mais ça ne l'est pas tout le temps. Mes dons car oui j'en ai deux principaux, ont été beaucoup instable et j'ai appris à les maîtrisés au fil du temps. Je suis télékinésie et télépathe, ça veut dire que je fais bouger les choses par la pensée avec ou non la main et je peux lire, contrôler l'esprit des personnes qui m'entourent. Je me demande comment je fais pour tenir aussi bien avec mes dons, mais je vais pas m'en plaindre. Il faut que je fasse attention, quand je suis trop énervée mais sinon je m'en sors pas si mal que ça.

Je m'arrêtais un peu d'écrire, car je trouvais en avoir mit assez pour aujourd'hui en tout cas. J'en profitais pour boire ma boisson qui avait atteint une bonne température, sans que je puisse me brûler. Je poussais un soupir de complaisance car il était très bon. Et puis en ce qui concerne mon journal, je ne voulais pas encore écrire ce qui me bloquer le plus. Oui pour le faite que ma mère m'a remit à d'autre personne à un jeune âge et surtout loin de mon frère. Lorsque j'ai compris que c'était à cause des camps de concentration, je ne lui en voulais plus mais mon souhait le plus cher était tout simplement de retrouver mon frère Erik.

Lorsque je finissais mon chocolat chaud, j'en profitais pour mettre l'argent nécessaire pour payer ma consommation et repartit dans le but de prendre l'air encore un peu. Je ne faisais pas vraiment attention aux gens qui m'entourer, oui j'étais un peu distraite et puis il y avait pas beaucoup de monde dans les rues à cette heure-ci. Oui c'était ce que je me disais jusqu'au moment où je me cognais accidentellement à une personne.

Je relevais donc la tête, pour voir un très bel homme châtain aux yeux bleus et qui avait un air plutôt malicieux. J'étais oui surprise de tomber un peu sur le charme du moment, jusqu'à que je sente qu'il était comme moi mais sur le coup je pensais directement à : *wouao, il est très charmant pour un inconnu... Oh merde j'aurais du me taire.* Et je baissa de suite les yeux et me concentra, pour ne pas qu'il rentre dans ma tête. C'était rare lorsque je croisais un autre mutant, mais ça restait surprenant. Ce qui était aussi étrange, c'est que je sentais très clairement son don alors à mon avis c'était la même chose pour lui après à savoir si il savait pour mon autre pouvoir...

A force de ruminer devant l'inconnu, celui-ci en profita pour mettre son index en-dessous de mon menton afin de relever ma tête vers lui. Il me fit un sourire charmeur et je pouvais presque me perdre dans ses yeux lorsqu'il me dit...

« Bonjour charmante demoiselle », il avait parlé avec une voix douce et souriante mais continua d'une autre manière *Je suis Charles Xavier et tu es ?* .

Je fis un sourire en coin en reculant légèrement, mais lui répondit tout de même.

« Bonjour mon bon monsieur et excusez moi pour vous avoir bousculez. » et partit dans la pensée aussi *Enchantée Charles, je suis Eleanor Lensheer et ah oui si vous pouviez évité de faire le charmeur ça serait gentil. Oui j'ai dis que vous l'étiez mais si vous voulez me charmer juste pour une aventure d'un soir, je suis certainement pas intéresser.* J'avais un visage impassible, car je ne voulais pas avoir l'air méchante et puis pour prouver mon point, je ne suis pas une fille facile.

Tout de fois, Charles n'avait pas perdu son petit sourire et me répondit.

« Oh ne t'en fait pas pour cela, ce n'est pas grave ça peut arrivé à tout le monde de bousculer les gens par erreur. Et sache que je me doute bien Eleanor, que tu n'es pas facile comme fille et c'est ce que j'aime ». Il me fit un clin d'oeil après sa déclaration. De mon côté j'acquesais de la tête en approuvant ce qu'il avait dit.

« Je suis contente qu'il n'ai pas de malaise et qu'on puisse commencer du bon pied, car je me doute bien qu'on va pas en rester là, n'est-ce pas ? » Lui demandais-je avec un petit sourire.

Il rit légèrement à ma question.

« Non je ne pense pas effectivement. Je peux peut-être t'inviter à boire un café, enfin si tu as le temps ? »

Avec un sourire, je m'apprêtais à lui répondre favorablement lorsque la pluie s'incrusta dans notre petite conversation. On rit tout les deux et on commença à bouger vers le café, d'où j'étais partie il y pas si longtemps que ça.

« Allez viens Eleanor, je pense que tu allais dire oui de toute manière. » Me disait-t'il en prenant délicatement mon bras. Je fis un signe pour lui dire d'accord et on partit directement. J'avais vraiment hâte tout de même, d'apprendre à connaître Charles Xavier.

* * *

Alors j'espère cela vous a plus, je vais essayé de mettre le premier chapitre bientôt et voilà n'hésitez pas avec vos avis, c'est toujours bien de savoir ce que vous pensez. Xoxo


End file.
